Angle Loves By MariaPumpkins
by MariaPumpkins
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun. Putra Keluarga Cho yang kaya di seluruh kota seoul, mempunyai hati sedingin dan sekeras es. Hingga suatu ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang namja bernama Lee Sungmin yang ternyata adalah malaikat yang harus menjadi manusia di bumi selamanya karna kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Akankah Lee Sungmin dapat meluluhkan hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun?Inilah Angle Loves


Angle Loves

Genre: Romance

Rating: T to K

Pairing: KyuMin and Yewook

Warning: Yaoi,BL,Typo

Summary: Cho Kyuhyun. Putra Keluarga Cho yang kaya di seluruh kota seoul, mempunyai hati sedingin dan sekeras es. Tidak bisa diluluhkan oleh siapapun. Hingga suatu ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang namja bernama Lee Sungmin yang ternyata adalah malaikat yang harus menjadi manusia di bumi selamanya karna kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Akankah Lee Sungmin dapat meluluhkan hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun hanya dengan berbekal kekuatan keajaiban dari Tuhan?. Inilah Angle Loves

Normal Pov

"Hari yang melelahkan, Appa benar benar menyiksaku dengan tumpukan file ini!. Aku butuh refreshing untuk ini, tapi aku sedang tak ingin pergi ke Club Malam. Aish... aku pergi ketaman saja, lumayan sepi untuk menjernihkan pikiranku" gumam kyuhyun setelah menyelesaikan tumpukan file di meja kerjanya langsung menuju ruang kerja appanya untuk memberikan tumpukan file yang sudah diselesaikannya.

.

.

.

'Tok...Tok...Tok...!' suara ketukan yang lumayan keras mengagetkan Tuan Cho yang sedang memeriksa file-file. 'Pasti Kyuhyun' batin Tuan Cho. "Masuk.." ucap Tuan Cho. Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke ruang kerja appanya dan menyerahkan file yang ada di tangannya kepada Appanya. "Appa, File ini sudah ku selesaikan semua, aku ingin pergi ke taman " ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada datar. "ne Kyu, dan gomawo atas bantuanmu karna sudah menyelesaikan file-file ini" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lalu membungkukan badannya permisi, dan segera keluar dari ruang kerja Appanya tanpa membalas ucapan terima kasih dari Appanya. Tuan Cho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan putranya itu lalu mulai memeriksa file-file nya.

Normal Pov End

Kyuhyun Pov

Duduk dengan bersandar pohon memang sangat enak, apalagi suasana taman yang sepi ditambah angin malam yang sepoi-sepoi, rasanya seperti berada di dalam surga berbeda jauh dengan didalam ruangan kerja yang sangat dingin akibat AC dan itu kadang membuatku kedinginan, belum lagi berkutat dengan tumpukan file. Aish.. kepalaku sangat pusing sekarang. Segera aku menutup mataku menikmati semilir angin malam.

Tiba-tiba... "hiks..hiks..hiks..dingin.." suara tangisan lirih itu mengagetkan Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang bersantai. 'rupanya aku tidak sendirian disini' pikirku. Aku segera bangkit dari dudukku dan segera mencari asal tangisan itu.

Tak lama kemudian aku menemukan seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi taman. Terlihat bahunya bergetar karna menangis. Aku segera mendekati orang itu dan menyentuh pundaknya. Ia langsung menoleh ke arahku. OMO! Kyeopta! Pipi cubbynya terlihat memerah, dan matanya sembab. "apa..hiks..kau orang.. hiks..jahat?" dia bertanya padaku dengan tersendat sendat. Aku hanya diam saja, aku tak tau harus berbicara apa dengan sosok ini. "Kenapa.. hiks..diam?" aku tersentak. "oh.. kyuhyun imnida, aku bukan orang jahat, dan kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku. Jujur saja hatiku agak tergerak melihat sosok cantik dan imut ini. "aku sebenarnya seorang malaikat, tetapi karna kesalahanku, aku dikutuk menjadi manusia, dan aku hanya memiliki kekuatan keajaiban. Aku sendiri di bumi ini, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa" jelas sosok itu. "kesalahan? Kesalahan apa yang kau perbuat? Aku tak mengerti"tanya kyuhyun penasaran. "mollayo, aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku"kini sosok itu sudah tak menangis lagi. "lalu siapa namamu?" tanyaku. "namaku sungmin". 'Oh... jadi namanya sungmin" batinku

Kyuhyun Pov End

Normal Pov

"Kyuhyun-ah" sungmin memanggil kyuhyun

"nde sungmin-ah? Waeyo?" jawab kyuhyun sambil menoleh ke arah sungmin

Mereka berdua sedang duduk dibangku taman sambil menikmati angin malam

"boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya sungmin

"meminta apa sungmin-ah?"

"bolehkan aku tinggal bersamamu aku janji tidak akan merepotkan, jebal kyuhyun-ah" pinta sungmin sambil melancarkan aksi aegyonya dan membuat kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah "ne..ne.. boleh.." jawab kyuhyun gugup

"dan satu lagi.." sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya

"mwo?" tanya kyuhyun

"aku ingin itu..." sungmin menunjuk ke arah gambar es krim strawberry

"Tap..Tapi-" ucapan kyuhyun terpotong

"jeball.. kyuhyun-ah" sungmin mulai merengek sambil menarik-narik lengan jaket kyuhyun

'Oh tuhan.. laju jantung ini terlalu cepat!' batin kyuhyun

"ne.. ne.. ayo beli" kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah

"horeeee! Kyuhyunnie memang bukan orang jahat" teriak sungmin lalu memeluk kyuhyun, kyuhyun langsung tersentak kaget, belum ada orang yang pernah memeluknya seerat ini, ini sangat-sangat hangat bagi kyuhyun dan apa itu 'Kyuhyunnie?'

.

.

.

.

Setelah membeli es krim permintaan sungmin, kyuhyun membawa sungmin ke apartemennya, kyuhyun sudah mendapat ijin dari appanya memperbolehkan sungmin tinggal dengan kyuhyun. Dan kau tahu? Kyuhyun sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik saat ini, kenapa? Karna jantung kyuhyun berdetak sangat cepat ketika sungmin selalu bergelayut manja di lengannya.

Normal Pov End

Apartement Kyuhyun

Sungmin Pov

Tak kusangka, ternyata manusia tak semuanya jahat. Contohnya kyuhyunnie dia memperbolehkanku tinggal bersamanya. Padahal kamu baru saja bertemu. Appa kyuhyun juga sangat baik, dia mengijinkan aku tinggal bersama Kyuhyun. Tuhan aku berterima kasih karna kau telah memberikan kyuhyun untuk menjadi pengisi hidupku di bumi.

"sungmin-ah.." panggilan kyuhyun menyadarkan lamunanku. Kami sedang menonton tv di apartement kyuhyun. Megah sekali tempat ini.

"nde kyu waeyo?" jawabku

"eum.. itu..itu.. aku mau.. bilang.. Saranghae..."ucap kyuhyun terbata bata

Aku membekap mulutku tak percaya.. secepat itukah kyuhyun menyatakan perasaanya padaku?

"kenapa diam? Begini saja, jika kau juga mencintaiku, peluk aku. Jika tidak kau bisa memukulku"

Setelah kyuhyun mengatakan itu ia lalu menutup matanya dan menunggu perbuatan dariku.

Sungmin Pov End

Kyuhyun Pov

Aku menunggu apa yang akan ia perbuat, memelukku atau memukulku. Tiba-tiba

GREPP

Aku membuka mataku terkejut. Sungmin memelukku! Artinya dia juga mencintaiku

"Nado saranghae Kyu..." setelah mendapat balasan darinya aku pun menariknya dalam pelukan hangat. Belum pernah ada yang bisa meluluhkan hatiku, bahkan yeoja cantik dan seksi sekalipun aku tak tertarik. Tetapi pada namja manis inilah hatiku luluh. Pada malaikat inilah hatiku luluh. Cinta yang diberika secara tulus oleh malaikat. Angles Loves.

Kyuhyun Pov End

2 Bulan Kemudian...

Sungmin Pov

Rasanya jantung ini ingin melompat keluar dari tempatnya! Kenapa? Bayangkan saja orang tua kyuhyun ingin aku datang ke rumah mereka, kalau mereka bertanya tentang kebenaran asal usulku, apa yang harus aku jawab?

Flashback on

"sungmin-ah?" panggil kyuhyun

"nde kyu?"jawabku

"appa ingin berbicara denganmu, ini.." ucap kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan handphonenya, 'dag..dig..dug' suara jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Aku tersentak saat kyuhyun memegang pundakku.

"sudahlah, tak usah gugup hanya berbicara dengan appaku" ucap kyuhyun dan apa tadi 'hanya berbicara'? dan itu HANYA?!.. aish.. sudahlah lebih baik aku menjawab telepon ini..

"yeo..yeoboseo?"aku terlalu gugup untuk berbicara.

"yeoboseo sungmin-ah?" jawab appa kyuhyun dari seberang telepon

"nd..nde?" lidahku masih terlalu kaku

"tak usah gugup begitu sungmin-ah, kyuhyun sudah berbicara banyak hal tentangmu, oh ya... besok kau datang kerumahku, kasihan istriku sendiri dirumah. Aku dan kyuhyun harus lembur kerja, eottokhae?jebalyo sungmin-ah?" mohon appa kyuhyun

"nde..nde.. akan kulakukan" jawabku

"kau memang anak baik sungmin-ah, kalau begitu aku tutup teleponnya, jangan lupa untuk datang besok pagi eoh?" appa kyuhyun memastikan

"nde..nde"jawabku untuk memastikan appa kyuhyun agar dia percaya padaku. Setelah pembicaraan itu terputus, keringat dingin segera mengucur dari pelipisku, dan itu membuat kyuhyun khawatir terhadapku.

"sungmin-ah gwaenchana?"tanya kyuhyun memastikan keadaanku, aku hanya mengangguk

"hey ada apa denganmu? Apa yang dikatakan appa? Apa dia marah padamu?" kyuhyun memastikan lagi.

"appamu menyuruhku untuk datang kerumahnya besok pagi, untuk menemani eomma mu, karna besok kau dan appa lembur." Jelasku

"oh.. hanya itu, datang saja.. eomma ku orangnya baik, tidak perlu setegang itu, lagi pula dia juga sama sepertimu" jawab kyuhyun enteng. Dan apa maksudnya sama sepertiku? Apa kami kembar?

Flashback Off

Dan disinilah aku, didepan rumah orangtua keluarga Cho, akankah aku siap mendapatkan cemooh dari kedua orang tuanya? Oh .. sungmin kau tidak boleh berpikiran buruk terlebih dahulu, bisa saja orang tua kyuhyunnie memang baik, oke siapkanlah mentalmu sungmin..

'Ting.. Tong' aku membunyikan bel rumah megah bak istana itu

Cleklek

Tampaklah dua orang laki-laki muncul dari dalam rumah

"annyeong haseo" sapaku

"annyeong haseo, apakah kau yang bernama Sungmin?"

"nde.. sungmin imnida" aku memperkenalkan diri pada dua orang didepanku

"wah rupanya yang kita tunggu sudah datang, silahkan masuk" aku yakin kedua orang ini adalah orang tua kyuhyun, tapi kemana istrinya? Kenapa hanya ada dua namja? Aku yakin salah satu dari mereka adalah appa kyuhyun.

"silahkan duduk sungmin-ah, oh iya yesung imnida appa kyuhyun, dan ini ryeowook eomma kyuhyun" mataku membelalak lebar. Orang tua kyuhyun sesama namja? Bagaimana bisa?

"ja...jad..jadi ka.. kalian.." balasku terbata

"nde.. kami memang sesama namja hebat bukan?"jelas appa kyuhyun

Oh.. ternyata yang matanya sipit itu appa kyuhyunnie dan yang mungil itu ibunya kyuhyunnie, arra..arra.. AKU MULAI GILA!.. tapi tak apa lah memang benar mereka orang baik dan ramah

"hey nak, kyuhyun benar, ternyata kau memang manis, cocok untuk kyuhyun iya kan yeobo?" tanya eomma kyuhyun pada appa kyuhyun, dan apa maksudnya cocok?

"ne kau benar wookie-ya, kyuhyun pasti serasi dengan sosok malaikat imut ini" jelas yesung

"mwo? Ba..ba..bagaimana kalian bisa tau?" tanyaku penasaran

"kan aku sudah mengucapkan di telepon kemarin, kalau kyuhyun sudah bercerita banyak tentangmu, termasuk asal-usulmu, tapi kami tak mempermasalahkan itu, yang penting kami akan mengurus pernikahan kalian atas kemauan kyuhyun, kami ingin kyuhyun bahagia nak, kamu mau kan jadi pendamping kyuhyun, sungmin-ah?"

Apa?! Menikah? Dengan kyuhyun? Apakah ini mimpi?

"hey nak, kenapa melamun? Apakah kamu menolaknya?" tersirat pandangan sedih dari eomma kyuhyun

"ani..ahjumma.. aku menerimanya" jawabku sambil menunjukkan senyum terbaikku dan gigi kelinciku

"OMO! Kyeopta! Tapi apa kau benar benar mencintai kyuhyun?" eomma kyuhyun memastikan

"ne ahjumma, aku sangat-sangat mencintai kyuhyun, aku tak menolaknya sama sekali" jawabku seyakin-yakinnya

"kalau begitu kita majukan lagi waktu pernikahan mereka, dua minggu lagi kau akan melaksanakan upacara pernikahanmu, kau setuju?" tanya yesung padaku

"nde ahjussi, nde ahjumma" jawabku apa adanya. Aku pasrah sudah. Biarkan mereka mengaturku, mereka sudah aku anggap keluargaku.

"dan jangan panggil aku ahjumma dan ahjussi, cukup panggil eomma dan appa, arraseo?"

"arraseo e..eom..eomma.. ap...appa" sial.. wajahku memanas

"OMO! Kyeopta! Sungminie... kemari, ayo kita membuat kue kering untuk camilan" ucap ryeowook sambil tersenyum senang melihat menantunya yang malu-malu

"kalau begitu aku pergi kerja dulu ne yeobo?" pamit yesung pada ryeowook

"ne yeobo berangkatlah, aku akan bersama sungmin dirumah, jangan khawatirkan aku" ucap ryeowook

CUPP

Aku langsung menutup kedua mataku melihat pemandangan itu.. aish.. mereka tak tahu keadaan sekitar apa?!

Ryeowook dan Yesung yang melihatku menutup mata hanya bisa terkekeh...

"melihat begitu saja menutup mata, bagaimana bulan madunya nanti?" goda yesung saat mencapai ambang pintu. Lalu pergi ke kantor perusahaanya

BLUSSH... akhirnya, aku memerah lagi. Aish.. jinjja

Sungmin Pov End

2 minggu kemudian

Normal Pov

Dan disinilah tempat mereka mengucapkan janji suci, di depan altar gereja yang megah

"sungmin-shi bersediakah kau menikah dengan Cho kyuhyun sampai akhir hayatmu dalam keadaan suka maupun duka?" tanya seorang pendeta

"ne saya bersedia" jawab sungmin

"dan kau Cho kyuhyun, bersediakah kau menikah dengan sampai akhir hayatmu dalam keadaan suka maupun duka?" tanya pendeta itu pada Kyuhyun

"ne saya bersedia" jawab kyuhyun

"baiklah silahkan cium pasangan kalian" ucap sang pendeta

Kyuhyun dan sungmin menautkan bibir mereka berdua. Tampak sebuah seringai dibibir kyuhyun. 'akan kumakan habis kau kelinci manis, tunggu di ranjang King Size kita..' batin kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di apartement mereka, Kyuhyun lalu menaruh Lee sungmin diatas ranjang berukuran King Size itu.

"Kyu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membuka bajumu? Kena- hmmpt..."ucapan sungmin terpotong oleh ciuman yang diberikan kyuhyun. Ciuman tersebut semakin lama semakin ganas dan panas, dan sepertinya Little Cho dan Little Min sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"sshh.. kyu sesakh di bawah sini" ucap sungmin ditengah tengah desahannya

"lepassh.. kan .. saja celanamu.. ssh..min" ucap kyuhyun. Sungmin yang sudah merasa sesak dibagian bawahnya langsung melepas celananya dan terpampanglah jelas Little Min. Kyuhyun pun juga melakukan hal yang sama dan terpampanglah Little Cho yang lebih besar dari Little Min..

"okey chagia.. kita langsung ke inti saja ne..?"tanya kyuhyun. Sungmin yang masih polos hanya mengangguk, meskipun ia tak tahu apa maksudnya inti, tapi sudahlah asalkan kyuhyun senang melakukannya, ia juga merasa senang.

Kyuhyun lalu mengambil sebuah lotion dari atas meja lalu menaruh sedikit lotion itu ke jarinya. Sungmin merasa bingung melihat hal yang dilakukan kyuhyun. "untuk apa itu kyu?" tanya sungmin. "ini untuk meredakan sakit di bagian bawahmu chagi.." jelas kyuhyun "eum.." sungmin hanya mengangguk polos.

Kyuhyun lalu menggoleskan lotion itu ke Little Cho dan lubang oppening sungmin. Kyuhyun lalu memasukkan Little Cho ke dalam hole sungmin.

"aaaarrggghhhtttt!" saat kepala Little Cho masuk kedalam lubang itu, sungmin lalu berteriak kesakitan, karna ia tidak melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu.

"tahan ne chagi.."ucap kyuhyun ingin melanjutkan kegiatannya, dan..

JLEBBB!

"aaaaarrrgggghhhtttt!" sungmin berteriak hebat saat Little Cho menyentak masuk kedalam lubang sungmin seluruhnya. Setitik airmata turun dari kelopak mata sang malaikat manis itu.

Setelah sungmin terlihat rileks kyuhyun segera meng in-out kan Little Cho kedalam lubang sungmin, desahan desahan kenikmatan pun tak tertinggalkan. Sampai akhirnya...

CROOTT

Cairan cinta mereka akhirnya dapat keluar. Saking lelahnya mereka berdua langsung tertidur dalam posisi seperti itu

Normal Pov End

Sementara itu...

"Wow! Yeobo... anak kita hebat, baru pertama kali melakukannya, tanpa pemanasan pula..ckckck.."ucap yesung pada ryeowook..

"sudahlah yeobo.. kita tidur saja, aku sudah lelah" balas ryeowook

"tidak bisa wookie chagia.. aku sudah 'ON' kau harus menuntaskannya" ucap yesung tak terima

"aish.. sungie..aku ngan- hmmpt.."

Dan malam itu akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang bagi yesung dan ryeowook.

The End


End file.
